Following
by wickedsistah1024
Summary: “Senna,” Ichigo said, “How—“ He was cut off when said girl put her arms around his waist and embraced him tightly. Rukia didn't know what came over her, but she ran away, dragging a still out-of-breath Kon with her. *IchiRuki*


**12-23-09 (or 12-22-09 in other places)**

**I have wanted to make a new fic for this very special day (or at least update my current IchiRuki fic that has been on hiatus for 4 months now), but I just can't to get my bearings back and write. So I just decided to do a major re-editing of my first fic on this very special day (for me at least. XD)**

**I hope the grammar and spelling is better now. XD**

**PS Sorry for the bad formatting. FF(dot)net refuses to let me edit my doc once I upload it, so you'll read it the way I typed it in MS Word. :D**

It was just an ordinary day at school. Ochi-sensei was discussing something while the students were bored out of their minds. Others were chatting when the teacher wasn't looking; the remaining few were dozing off.

A raven-haired shinigami was doodling bunnies on her notebook, while her orange-haired substitute was looking out the window. Something suddenly caught said substitute's attention, and he stood up to excuse himself from class.

Rukia simply shrugged it off as Ichigo's way of escaping boredom.

She found him entering the classroom during lunchbreak. "Oi Ichigo, where were you?"

The aforementioned guy just looked at her, then smiled. "NEE-SAAAAAAN!"

"KON! What are you doing in Ichigo's body? Where is he? Did a hollow attack? My phone didn't—"

"Relax, nee-san. He's just outside." Kon interjected.

'Why does he need to be in his shinigami form?', Rukia thought. At any rate, she would find out for her herself.

So deciding on that, she went out of the school with Kon following her. She followed the direction where she could feel Ichigo's reiatsu. Soon, she arrived at the nearby park, and there she saw him standing with his back facing her. She was about to call out when she saw him shove a girl into a nearby tree. _That girl. She's familiar_.

Rukia's eyes widened. 'It can't be…'

"Senna," Ichigo said, "How—" He was cut off when said girl put her arms around his waist and embraced him tightly. Ichigo was confused as to what to do. Should he embrace her back or not? He was brought out of his thoughts by Kon's obviously panting voice.

"Nee-san, you run so fast!"

This caused Ichigo and the now unattached Senna to look at the new comers.

Rukia didn't know what came over her, but she ran away, dragging a still out-of-breath Kon with her.

Ichigo attempted to follow them, though he had no idea why the raven-haired shinigami ran away. He looked back at the tree to find Senna gone. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. 'Looks like I'll be spending the whole day looking for her. Now, where could she be?'

Meanwhile, Rukia and Kon had stopped running upon reaching the school.

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

Rukia wanted to say no. But what reason would she give Kon when he asks why she was suddenly upset?

So she just smiled at him, and told him she just wanted to go home. Kon, feeling the sadness of Rukia, instantly agreed.

Ichigo jumped from roof to roof, trying to sense Senna's reiatsu, when he spotted her in a small forest outside Karakura town.

"Hey." Senna looked up at the sound of Ichigo's voice. "Why did you run away?" 'Dammit, it took me the whole afternoon to find her, and I haven't started looking for Rukia yet. I hope she's home already.'

"I was scared you and that girlfriend of yours would start a fight." Senna said.

"Girlfriend? Wait, don't you remember her? How are you even here?" Ichigo inquired.

"I don't know Ichigo. All my memories are of nobody else's but yours. You're the only one I remember. I don't know what happened, but I found myself staring again at the river like the last time. I guess my spirit just materialized again. Aren't you happy to see me, Ichigo?"

"Well, I guess I am." Ichigo scratched his head. "So, where do you plan to stay?" Senna shrugged. "I don't know. I wanna be with you, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. Let's get you a gigai first then let's go to my house."

..

..

..

..

Rukia had been quiet ever since they left school. She couldn't get rid of the image of Ichigo and Senna embracing (more like Senna embracing Ichigo) out of her mind. Of course, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she felt a little jealous. She had been suppressing her feelings for her substitute for the past few weeks. And Senna showing up wasn't any help at all.

In fact, it made matters worse.

Rukia would never forget the defeated look on Ichigo's face after Senna's soul disintegrated. Although the mortals were supposed to forget about her, Ichigo's high level of reiatsu hindered this 'forgetting effect' (much like that of the memory modifier). Rukia never knew if Ichigo actually fell in love with Senna, or just pitied the girl he came to accept as one of his nakama. Truth be told, she didn't really want to know. Just thinking about it broke her heart.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a continuous beeping noise from her pocket. She stopped mid-stride as she pulled out her cell phone. Great, a hollow suddenly decided to distract her when she is distracted enough as it is.

Kon looked at her worriedly as she swallowed a soul candy. "Do you want me to find Ichigo, nee-san?"

"No need Kon. I can handle myself. Bring Chappy with you and go home. Wait 'til I return."

Kon hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Take care, nee-san." The modified soul left with Chappy, hoping he would find Ichigo along the way or perhaps, at home.

The raven-haired woman soon arrived at the scene and got ready to do some hollow extermination. The ugly monstrosity proved to be a tough one, and it successfully landed a hit on the petite woman.

And being disoriented as she was at the moment, Rukia was only able to dodge the hollow's attacks at the last possible second, even slowing down more due to the large gash on her stomach and bleeding arms. The momentary blurring of her vision gave the hollow a chance to deliver its final blow. But it never came.

Rukia opened her eyes and tried earnestly to clear her hazy vision, only to see another shinigami standing right in front of her.

"Rukia-chan, where's that insolent son of mine?" Kurosaki Isshin asked, smirking. That was all Rukia managed to hear before she passed out.

..

..

..

..

Ichigo looked up at the sky for a moment as he trudged home, his mind replaying the conversation he just had with Urahara Kisuke. He glanced at the girl behind him, now in a gigai. 'Even Urahara isn't sure about this...' They reached the clinic, and upon opening the door, Ichigo caught his father in shinigami form returning to his own gigai.

Isshin stretched a bit, not even glancing at his son.

"Why were you in­­­­—"

"Where were you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head at the interruption, "It's a long story. But I'll tell you some time. Oh, is Rukia here yet?"

At this, Isshin glanced at his son over his shoulders. "Barely," Isshin said as he walked up the stairs. Ichigo, confused, followed his dad with Senna trailing behind him.

..

..

..

..

Rukia awoke and found herself in Ichigo's room. "I-Ichigo?"

"It's me, nee-san," Kon silently replied while shaking his head. "Isshin-san is on his way to heal you with kidou. He just went back inside his gigai."

Chappy could be heard weeping in the background. "Rukia-sama, Rukia-sama!"

Then Rukia felt Ichigo's reiatsu. She staggered to her feet towards her weeping gigai and fused with it. Her knees wobbled and she fell but Kon was fast enough to catch her.

Outside the room, a conversation was going on. "Dad, can Senna stay here with us? She doesn't know anyone around town, so..."

"And where do you plan on making her sleep Ichigo?" Isshin asked, his hand on the doorknob.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "In my closet, perhaps?"

Isshin just shrugged and opened the door.

Scanning the room, Ichigo was surprised to find Kon and Rukia in a rather intimate position--Kon holding on to Rukia's waist, while her hands were on his chest. Ichigo gawked at them and yelled "What the heck is going on?!"

Isshin strode forward and gently separated Rukia's soul from her gigai using her own red glove.

"Rukia-chan, trying to hide your wounds through your gigai, ne?" The elder Kurosaki said while smiling gently at her and laying her back on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo's jaw dropped as his amber eyes took in the sight. Rukia was all bloody and pale...almost lifeless.

"R-Rukia! What happened?" He turned to Kon, fuming. "Why did you let this happen to her?!"

"You shouldn't be blaming Kon, Ichigo. You yourself were nowhere to be found. You seem to be so busy with other...things to even notice Rukia-chan's reiatsu spike up. She battled a rather strong hollow and got distracted, so she was severely wounded," Isshin declared, using some healing kidou on Rukia's wounds. The bearded Kurosaki glanced at Senna, then at his son, "Were you that busy to forget your duties as the official substitute shinigami of this town?"

Ichigo felt the words cut through him like a knife. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, letting Rukia go by on her own. He frowned worriedly at the sleeping figure on his bed.

"Kon, bring Rukia-chan to the girls' room. She needs to rest," Kon immediately stood up to do what he was told, leaving Ichigo and the oblivious Senna in the former's room.

..

..

..

..

The next day, Rukia awoke feeling a little dizzy. She heard a commotion downstairs, and after changing to her school uniform, headed down for breakfast.

She heard the cheerful voice of Yuzu talking to another girl. It took her a moment before she recalled the events of the day before. She set her eyes on Senna who was animatedly talking to Yuzu. They both seemed to have a fondness for girly and cute things, so they got along fast. Karin looked disinterested. Isshin jumped from his spot to hug Rukia as she made her way to the dining room.

"Oh, my beloved third daughter! Are you feeling well now? Daddy was so worried!" Rukia smiled at the sincerity of his words behind the fake tears. "Hai. Arigatou, Kurosaki-san. I'm fine now."

Yuzu stood up and ran to Rukia, holding her hand and pulling her to the kitchen. "Oh, Rukia-chan, I made soup for you. I hope it would make you recover faster," the sweet Kurosaki said. Rukia smiled softly at the child, "Arigatou, Yuzu. I'm sure it will."

A loud scream and a few sobs were heard from Isshin while he ran to Masaki's poster on the living room wall, "Oh, Masaki! Look at how our daughters love each other and care for one another! I'm so happy!"

Someone grunted from behind, "Rukia's not your daughter, goat-face," Ichigo said as he made his way to the dining table.

Though the comment was rather ordinary, Rukia couldn't help but feel a little tugging feeling in her chest – a feeling of "unwelcome-ness" from the orange-haired teen. It was only with the Kurosaki's that Rukia truly ever felt the warmth of a family, and being accepted as a part of it truly made her happy, so hearing Ichigo's comment actually hurt her. Her gaze dropped to the ground, while the carrot-top glanced at her.

"Oi, Rukia—"

"Ohayo, Ichigo!", Senna cut him off.

'Geez, I almost forgot she's staying here. Heh, as if Rukia isn't enough. Now I have to endure my stupid idiot of a father call her "fourth daughter" or something,' Ichigo thought.

"Oi, Ichigo", says Isshin, who was now oddly out of character, breaking Ichigo out of his reverie. "If you keep spacing out, you'll be late for school. You need to escort my lovely third daughter to school because she hasn't fully recovered yet. And," he paused to regard Senna for a moment "looks like Senna-san is also going with you since she is in your school's uniform."

Ichigo didn't fail to notice his dad calling the girl "Senna-san" and not "fourth daughter" like he expected, but quickly banished the thought as his father's slip-up, forgetting to call her "fourth daughter".

On their way to school, Ichigo was struggling on how to apologize to Rukia. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to not even feel Rukia's reiatsu last night, knowing that it has been his "specialty" over the past few months. Finally mustering up enough courage, Ichigo looked down at Rukia.

"Oi, midget—"

"Ichigo!" He glanced at the other girl's direction and saw Senna gawking at something.

"What is that thing, Ichigo?" She asked while pointing at a child eating ice cream. Behind he child was a man and an ice cream cart.

'Heh, I almost forgot how little she knows about the living world, maybe even less than Rukia.' He glanced back at Rukia who was looking somewhere else. 'She had the same reaction when she first saw ice cream. Although it was more amusing to see her eyes shine so bright out of innocence and awe.' He chuckled lightly.

"Hey, midget, I'm showing Senna what ice cream is, wanna come?" He thought it was the perfect opportunity to say sorry to her – to treat her to her favorite strawberry ice cream.

"No, thanks. I guess I'll go ahead." She replied rather coldly.

'Is she mad at me? She never passes out on ice cream.' "You sure? There's strawberry there today." He tried to persuade the raven-haired shinigamo.

"I don't feel like getting ice cream today. See you at school."

Ichigo watched her leave, slightly confused and worried.

"Ichigo, let's go get some of that thing!", Senna said, bringing him back to reality as she dragged him towards the ice cream vendor.

They both arrived at school just before the bell rang. 'Great, I have missed my only chance to apologize.' Ichigo grumbled while walking toward his desk. He glanced at the unusually quiet shinigami beside him, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

During lunch, Ichigo was explaining to his friends (the "spiritually aware" ones) about Senna. They all have been anxious about her sudden "resurrection" or whatever term they would like to call her return. They were all surprised to see Ichigo walk with Senna instead of Rukia (who arrived alone early) into their classroom that morning (and they don't remember her. Ichigo is the only mortal who has high enough levels of reiatsu to actually remember her).

'So that was why Kuchiki-san seemed to be so...down,' Orihime thought. 'And she's not even here to join us for lunch. I wonder where she went.'

"I'm tired Ichigo. Can I go home and sleep?" Senna asked.

"You can't just get out of class and go home," Ichigo said.

"Oh please Ichigo. It's not like I need this class anyway."

"Alright, but do you know the way home?" He inquired, yielding to the girl's wishes.

"Oh, of course! See you, then. Nice meeting you everyone!" With that, Senna got up and left.

Everyone was left in an uncomfortable silence, until the quincy, Ishida Uryuu, voiced out his thoughts. "Kurosaki," he started while pushing his glasses up to his nose, "If you say she used all her spiritual powers to stop the collision of the living world and soul society, shouldn't she be...nonexistent, as she died in her spirit form?"

Ichigo's scowl went deeper. "I don't really know. I don't understand it myself. All she said was that a few weeks after her soul vaporized, she just materialized again, pretty much like when we first met." Everyone seemed to be in deep thought, until the door to the rooftop opened and Rukia entered. Ichigo looked up to see a thoughtful look on Rukia's face.

"Oi, Rukia, where were you? You disappeared right before lunch,", the orange-haired teen asked.

"Oh, I had to do some things with my gigai, so I stopped by Urahara."

This, of course, was only half-true. Rukia went to consult Urahara Kisuke about the recent occurrences. Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, seemingly not satisfied with her answer, but decided to let it go since he hadn't made a formal apology yet.

..

..

..

..

As Senna was already home earlier that day, only Ichigo and Rukia were walking home. They were both trudging in silence, until Ichigo finally decided to let out what has been delayed a lot of times that morning.

"Oi, Rukia, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I know I should have told you where I was going, and that I shouldn't have left my shinigami duties behind. I shouldn't have let you fight alone—"

"Shut up, you baka! I'm not staying in this world for nothing. I am a shinigami and it's my job to fight and purify hollows whether or not I am alone. It just so happened that the hollow managed to land a hit on me. But I can handle myself, idiot."

"Che. Whatever, midget. Just...next time, never fight a hollow alone, alright?" Rukia just rolled her eyes, but deep down, she was feeling bliss and was touched by Ichigo's concern.

They arrived home and found Yuzu and Senna in the kitchen baking cookies – something Rukia used to do with the young Kurosaki.

"Oh, onii-chan, Rukia-chan, you're home! Me and Senna-chan are making cookies! Come here in the kitchen!"

"I think I'm going to pass, Yuzu. I need some more rest," Rukia replied.

"Oh, yes, rest well Rukia-chan."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia's retreating form before making his way to the kitchen to see what kind of mess the "innocent" Senna has done there.

Karin, always the perceptive one, couldn't help but notice that something was amiss with Ichigo and Rukia, or rather with Senna.

..

..

..

..

A few days passed and Senna continued to live with the Kurosaki's. She has grown close to Yuzu while Karin didn't mind her. Not one to show emotion, deep inside Karin she preferred Rukia over Senna. 'If this is a competition for Ichi-nii's heart, I'm at your side, Rukia-nee.'

Ichigo continued educating Senna about the living world during their free time. He noticed that Senna usually disappeared during class. She reasoned with him that she gets bored at school and just goes home to wait for Yuzu to do stuff with her.

And Rukia...she suddenly seemed out of the picture. Her conversations with Ichigo grew lesser and lesser with each passing day, seeing that Ichigo seemed to be too busy "teaching" Senna. Rukia couldn't help but feel unneeded.

She was in the girls' room that night, contemplating. 'What am I still here for? Ichigo is strong enough to protect this town. No, scratch that. He's strong enough to protect the world! I couldn't even help him anymore. If anything, I need his help. I feel like a burden to his family. Especially now that there are two of us "free-loading" off them. And Senna...I couldn't help but recall what Urahara said to me...'

------------

_Rukia went out of school just before their lunch break. Her thoughts have been eating her from the inside. She needed to know. And who else would she turn to but Urahara Kisuke? So she went to the Urahara shoten to clear things, and without delay asked the shop owner the question that has been playing in her mind like a broken record, "Is it really possible to be alive again after the soul has vaporized already?"_

_The store manager didn't even look fazed by the question, seemingly having thought of it before she even dared to ask._

"_To tell you the truth, no," he started. "I have never really heard of such a case. As you know, after a soul vaporizes, it vanishes for eternity. It becomes one of the spirit particles that compose Soul Society. But since 'she' isn't a real shinigami to begin with, we can never be sure."_

_Rukia thought for a while, then continued asking, "Do you think there's any other possible explanation?"_

_Urahara eyed her before speaking, "Yes, there's one. And you of all people should know about it."_

------------

Rukia's train of thought was broken when Karin knocked on the door, informing her that dinner was ready. They came down to the dining area together where Yuzu, Isshin, Senna and Ichigo were already seated.

"Oh, my wonderful daughters, come and sit with Poppa!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's antics, "How many times do I have to tell you? Rukia's not your daughter old man!"

"Oh, but my son, she IS my third duaghter!" The father retorted to his son.

"Otou-san, does that make Senna-chan your fourth daughter?" Yuzu asked.

There was momentary silence before Isshin answered with conviction, "No."

Yuzu, Senna, Ichigo and Rukia were all taken aback by Isshin's reply. Senna was obviously hurt, while Ichigo and Rukia were confused, the latter even feeling a little bad for Senna.

Yuzu inquired, "Why?"

Isshin scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner before replying, "If she becomes my fourth daughter, then that would mean I have two daughters-in-law, which also means Ichigo has two wives since he is the only one that can get married to a woman. And Ichigo having two wives is unacceptable. Now, now let's have dinner my children and Senna-san!"

Ichigo wanted to retort but found he had nothing to say, especially upon seeing Isshin's slightly serious face when he verbalized his explanation.

Senna fell quiet after that, and Ichigo was worried she was hurt by Isshin's words.

No one dared to make a sound after that.

Rukia seemingly lost her appetite and decided to excuse herself, but Isshin would have none of it.

"You haven't touched your food, Rukia-chan. You need to eat so you won't get sick."

Isshin seemed to be bent on making it obvious that he was oblivious (or rather, he didn't care) of the fact that Senna also hadn't touched her food.

..

..

..

..

Later that night, Isshin climbed up the roof to find Ichigo laying there.

"What are you doing here, my boy? Aren't you supposed to be with Rukia-chan making love—"

"Shut up, you pervert!" Ichigo retorted, landing a full-blown kick to his father's face.

Isshin just grinned. "Oh, but my son, it's healthy and normal for a hormonal teenage idiot like you to let off some steam with your girl—"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, really?" Isshin smirked.

Ichigo's face went serious. "Pops, please stop calling Rukia your third daughter, especially in front of Senna. I think it makes her uncomfortable and…I don't know, unwanted perhaps?"

Isshin mirrored his son's expression. "I'm just making things equal."

Ichigo looked at his father and asked, "What do you mean?"

Isshin looked at the sky, "I'm making her feel what you're making Rukia-chan feel."

"Wha-what?!" Ichigo almost yelled, even more confused.

"Tell me, Ichigo, when was the last time you actually talked to Rukia-chan? Or spent time with her like you used to? I bet it was ages ago. You seemed to be too busy with something, or rather, someone else to even notice or regard Rukia-chan's existence. If I don't make Rukia-chan feel needed, she would continue feeling unwanted, like what you're making her feel, and what I'm making Senna-san feel."

Ichigo was in thought for a moment, 'Now that he mentioned it, that midget seemed to be avoiding me lately. Or was I really just engrossed with Senna that I didn't pay attention to her anymore? We even stopped bickering, not even in school. She also stopped asking me for help in our assignments. She comes to school very early then returns home late so we don't walk together anymore.'

"You haven't noticed, ne, Ichigo?" Isshin said, pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"What?" his son asked.

"Her eyes." Isshin said. "They were once full of life; now, they are dull. She frowns more often, perhaps even competing with yours. I have never seen her smile even once these past few days. Stop ignoring her...and your feelings. You might regret the day when you have no more chance, Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?! We're just friends!" Ichigo retorted, frowning deeper to hide his blush. Although, he seemed to be struck by his dad's words. 'Her eyes...yes, I haven't seen its usual sparkle. I thought she was just exhausted. I thought her frowns were because she was thinking too much. But now I realize, she indeed stopped smiling and reaching out altogether. Rukia…'

Isshin stood up, dusting his pants. "Get some rest, my boy. A growing child needs it." Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'Just when you thought he was serious and all—'

"I really don't like Senna, Ichigo," his father said, his back facing him. "I like Rukia-chan much, much better." With that, the older Kurosaki jumped off the roof.

..

..

..

..

It was a Sunday morning and Ichigo woke up, still thinking of what his father told him. Remembering there were no classes that day, he decided to treat Rukia out, maybe even bring Senna along so the two could try to get to know each other. 'I'll talk to Senna first, since she's staying in the closet anyway.'

He got up and knocked on the closet door.

"Senna, wake up. It's Sunday and since we don't have to go to school, I was wondering if you wanna go out with me and Rukia." No response. He opened the closet door and found a note. 'Just went to roam around town alone. I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'll find my way back! -Senna'

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, 'She's been having a lot of these disappearing acts lately. I wonder what she's been up to. Oh well, maybe it's nothing dangerous. So, it leaves only me and Rukia to go out.' He left his room to go check the girls' quarters to see if the said petite shinigami was in there.

..

..

..

..

Inside the girls' room, Rukia was too engrossed in her own thoughts. 'I've been avoiding him a lot recently. I'm starting to miss the bickering and the useless arguments. Heh, I miss kicking his ass. I miss...the out-of-the-blue sweet gestures. I miss him. Maybe I could try making friends with Senna. Maybe Urahara's assumptions about her were wrong, since it's been a while since she's started staying with us and nothing bad has happened yet. She looks innocent enough to be trusted. And if Ichigo...likes her, I should just accept it. I guess, I can do that, if it means he'll be happy.'

A sudden knock on the door awoke her from her reverie.

"Oi, Rukia, you there?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo opened the door and entered.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, not looking at the orange-haired teen.

"Well, it's Sunday and I was thinking maybe you're not doing anything and, you know, we could probably go out and get some snacks."

Rukia looked up at him, "Your treat?"

Ichigo smirked, "Of course, midget."

..

..

..

..

On the way to the ice cream parlor, there was thick silence hanging between the two. Ichigo cleared his throat and attempted to start a conversation.

"Hey, you know, I've been wondering why...you seem to be, I don't know, avoiding me? I'm guessing I did something wrong unconsciously, or maybe said something stupid that offended you. I'm not really sure what I did, but if I did upset you in any way, I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Rukia looked up at him in surprise. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but found there were no words that would come out of it.

"Oi, don't stare at me like that. I just said I'm sorry, that's all."

Rukia couldn't suppress the smile that made its way to her face. Ichigo admitting his mistakes (although there wasn't really any committed in this case) was something that happens rarely. So she felt honored that she was one of those few people he apologized to.

"You idiot," Rukia answered, a smile still plastered on her face. "I just thought you've been busy lately and you know, maybe I'll just piss you off if I disturb you...so I—"

"Stupid midget. Since when did you care about pissing me off? Last time I checked, that was your main purpose in life." Ichigo grinned. This of course, earned him a well-aimed kick in his shin.

"Ow, that hurt! But seriously, it's okay. I kind of missed you, midget." 'Oh no, tell me I didn't just say that out loud.' Ichigo mentally slapped himself.

Rukia's eyes momentarily widened before she replied with a genuine smile, "Me, too."

Ichigo ruffled her hair then held on to her hand, dragging her towards the ice cream parlor.

"I'll get strawberry!" Rukia cheered with her usual enthusiasm.

'At least she seems to be back to normal," Ichigo thought to himself.

Then they felt a familiar reiatsu spike. Ichigo and Rukia both looked towards the direction of the reiatsu.

"That's...Senna," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him, "Let's go, then."

"No, I'll go."

"What?!" Rukia yelled, which earned a few stares from the people nearby. "I can help, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want you to risk yourself, alright? Don't think I'm insulting your pride as a warrior or whatever, I just don't want you to get hurt." Ichigo took Kon (in pill form) out of his pocket and swallowed it. Once his soul form was out, he looked at Rukia and said to Kon, "Take care of her, Kon." With the use of shun po, Ichigo was gone in an instant.

"Ichigo—"Rukia was cut off when Kon firmly held on to her. "Kon—"

"Nee-san, Ichigo's only worried about you. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he thinks about your safety."

"But I can handle myself!"

"It's not about that, nee-san."

Rukia was surprised at the mod soul's seriousness.

"You know, nee-san, Ichigo cares about you, that's why he doesn't want you to get into trouble, especially if he can handle it by himself. He knows you can protect yourself well. He knows you're strong. But he wants to take upon himself the duty of protecting you and ensuring your safety."

Rukia's eyes widened. "I-Ichigo..."

..

..

..

..

Ichigo jumped from roof to roof, trying to pinpoint where Senna's reiatsu could be located. He reached the forest outside the town—the same place he saw where he spotted Senna when he went out to look for her that day she appeared.

There, he spotted said girl in shinigami form, her back facing him.

"Senna, what happened? I sensed your reiatsu—"

He froze when Senna turned around, a large and insane grin on her face, her tongue hanging out on one side of her face. And her reiatsu soared and leaked of...hollow?!

..

..

..

..

Rukia was way past worried now as she stared at the sky through Ichigo's bedroom window. "What is taking them so long?!" She asked this question for the millionth time that same hour.

"I don't know, nee-san. Let's just trust Ichigo."

Rukia looked out the window when Ichigo's reiatsu flared.

"B-bankai?! Why did he need to use that? Kon—!"

She stopped herself when she saw Kon's panic-stricken face staring at the direction of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Kon, I need to come to him. I feel something's terribly wrong."

Kon nodded slowly. "Take care, nee-san."

Rukia swallowed a soul candy to separate her spirit form from her gigai. "I don't know what's going on, but if anything happens, watch over the twins and inform Kurosaki-san of the situation."

"Hai, Rukia-sama," says Chappy, now inhabiting Rukia's gigai. Kon couldn't' help but recall the conversation he had with Ichigo about Senna.

------------

"_Oi, Ichigo! Where's my nee-san?! Why did you let somebody else sleep in her—our—closet?!"_

"_Shut up, Kon! She's staying in the girls' room now, and you know that."_

"_Then why don't you let that Senna sleep there and let nee-san back in the closet?"_

_There was a pause, and Kon took note of the seriousness in Ichigo's voice when he spoke next._

"_I can't. It would be too much of a risk."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You see, Senna is supposed to be dead...no, nonexistent. She says she found herself materializing again after her soul disintegrated. I asked Urahara-san if there was a possibility that something like this could occur, and he said he's never heard of such a case. He told me the possibilities. He told me to keep an eye on her. I don't know if she's a threat or anything, but I wouldn't want to risk her staying with the girls alone. That's why she lives in my closet for now. Urahara said that if she's planning on anything in particular, it would take time before she actually started it. And if his assumptions are wrong, I wouldn't wanna risk having Senna feel she is unwanted. So help me keep an eye on her, Kon, will you?"_

------------

"Will they be alright, pyon?" Chappy asked.

"I hope so," Kon replied, still looking at the direction Rukia went off to.

..

..

..

..

Rukia arrived at the forest Ichigo went to. The sight she came upon tugged something in her heart. There was Ichigo, bloody and bruised, wearing his bankai suit. But he seemed to be missing something... yes, that sleek, black blade—his SWORD! She frantically scanned the area to see if his sword had just fallen somewhere during the fight.

Then she saw her. Senna.

The same evil look and insane grin Rukia was sure she already saw lots of decades ago was plastered on her face. And her hand...there were tentacles instead of a left hand! A shuddering chill crept up Rukia's spine. The memories of that uneventful night flooded back to her. 'This...this is so familiar...Kaien-dono...No...not again...'

"Kuchiki Rukia.." _Senna_ turned a little to face the direction Rukia was currently at. Ichigo looked as well, amber orbs widening in surprise and worry.

"You baka! I told you not to come!" Ichigo burst out, panting for breath.

"You idiot! Look at you, all torn up! Where the heck...where is your sword?!" Rukia yelled back.

"It...it disappeared! Don't touch that hollow, Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes widened. Her fears have been affirmed. Her memories assaulted her mind. She saw Shiba Kaien, fighting that hollow, Metastacia, to avenge his wife who was killed and possessed...Kaien asking his captain for the chance to fight alone...Kaien losing his sword...Kaien being taken over by the hollow...Kaien dying by her own sword...Kaien in hueco mundo, no, Aaroniro, Noveno Espada...Shirayuki in his face...this was all too much. And that damned hollow...was still alive?!

------------

_Rukia thought for a while, then continued asking, "Do you think there's any other possible explanation?"_

_Urahara eyed her before speaking, "Yes, there's one. And you of all people know about it."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Urahara opened his fan in front of his face. "There is only one hollow to have the ability to take over the bodies of others. And you know very well who I'm talking about, Kuchiki-san. You have faced him both in Soul Society in the form of your fukutaichou, and in Hueco Mundo in the form of the Noveno Espada."_

_Rukia's eyes widened. "M-Meta..."_

"_Metastacia." Urahara finished for her. "We can never be sure though. These are all just assumptions. It's hard to jump into conclusions when we can offend someone if our assumptions are wrong." Urahara closed his fan. "That's all I can say."_

_Rukia stood up and prepared to leave._

"_Oh, and Kuchiki-san? Please do take care. We wouldn't want the past happen in the present, would we?"_

_Rukia just bowed and immediately left. She was too absorbed by her own thoughts as she made her way back to school. 'They are just assumptions. He's right, I shouldn't jump into conclusions, Senna might feel bad when she learns we've been doubting her if we're wrong.'_

------------

_Senna_ chuckled evilly, "So, you remember me, shinigami? The moment you impaled your own nakama with your sword, you managed to bring me back to Hueco Mundo, where that power-lusting arrancar bastard devoured me. You thought I died after you killed _him_ again, ne, shinigami? You're wrong! You only managed to free me from him! I even gained his powers of changing forms. And with this newly acquired power, I promised with my whole existence that I will hunt you down and make you pay for my sufferings, LITTLE GIRL!"

_Senna_ pointed to her chest. "I even devoured the spirit of this being the moment it started disintegrating."

"You bastard!" Ichigo launched an attack even if he was weaponless.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

_Senna_ grinned again, and opened her arms wide as if welcoming Ichigo's attack.

Rukia watched with wide eyes as history started repeating itself. _The hollow possessed Ichigo!_

The now Metastacia-infested Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. "Little girl, does this man mean to you as much as _that_ ma? Or does he mean _more_?!"

Rukia was truly afraid and grief-stricken. "I-I-Ichi..."

"Let's strike a deal, little girl. How about you give me your life and I let him go?!"

Rukia's eyes widened more, if that was even possible. Yes, she would do it without second thoughts. She would give up anything to avoid having to kill another important person in her life.

"Yes," Rukia said as she stepped toward _Ichigo_. "You can have my life. Let him go."

Out of nowhere, Ichigo's zanpakutou in bankai form materialized in his hands. He started walking toward Rukia, taking slow, deliberate steps, the evil grin not falling off his face. He motioned the blade right at Rukia's stomach.

"Now, die by the hands of the man you love, SHINIGAMI!"

The blade ran smoothly through Rukia's petite body. Coughing out blood, Rukia unconsciously held on to Ichigo's arms for support.

In a flash, Ichigo's reiatsu shot unbelievably high, the trees in the forest shook with its intensity.

"You bastard!" It was Ichigo's own voice.

Rukia looked up to see his eyes change from Metastacia's own black ones, to his amber orbs, to yellow irises.

Rukia fell on her knees as the strong reiatsu limited her movements. She stayed frozen on the ground as she rapidly started losing blood. When the release of the reiatsu stopped, Rukia looked back up at Ichigo, feeling wobbly, his sword still on her stomach. Ichigo, the real Ichigo, dropped on his knees beside her.

"Rukia.."

"I-Ichigo..?"

"Rukia, I..I'm sorry."

"You idiot, you didn't do anything for you to say sorry for."

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He debated on whether or not pull his sword out of Rukia. Plus, he was exhausted after all the reiatsu he released.

"Yare, yare."

A familiar voice and light clanking of a cane and wooden sandals on the ground was heard behind them.

"Oh, dear son of mine and my beloved third daughter."

Both shinigami looked up to see Isshin standing beside Urahara. "Good job, my boy."

Then Rukia blacked out.

..

..

..

..

When she woke up, she found herself in Ichigo's room, lying on his bed, staring straight at two warm amber pools filled with worry and...relief? Rukia sat up as Ichigo helped her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but fine. How long was I out?"

"A day and a half."

"Ah. How about you? Weren't you exhausted?"

"I was. I woke up three hours ago and decided to check on you."

"Now, now, care to tell us what happened?"

Ichigo and Rukia lifted their head to see Urahara sitting on the window sill.

"He's right. We've been dying to know." Isshin said, stepping out of the shadows.

Ichigo told them the complete story.

"How did you defeat it?" It was Rukia who implored.

"Well..." Ichigo blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. Isshin and Urahara smirked.

"My...my inner hollow didn't want any other hollows inhabiting my body, much less someone who hurt—well, in his own words—his precious, little Rukia-chan. I...I guess we agreed on something for the first time, and we wanted so badly to exterminate the bastard."

"Oh well, that explains why you didn't feel Rukia-chan's reiatsu the night she got hurt. Your senses were blocked by the strong reiatsu of that hollow since you were together at that time." Isshin said. "Now, Kisuke, let's get a drink and celebrate. My son is finally a man!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing, son. Nothing."

Isshin and Urahara walked out of the room. The remaining two occupants were left in silence.

"Ichigo.." Rukia's soft voice filled the room. "Your hollow...why did...why did he say that?"

"Oh, well...you see.." Ichigo took a deep breath. "Perhaps it's true when he said he's basically a part of me. And we kind of...like the same..._things_.."

"Like?" Rukia inquired, an elegant eyebrow arched.

"Dammit Rukia, don't make this hard for me." Ichigo frowned.

Rukia giggled and smiled sincerely. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her and waited until his brain processed what she just said. He smiled and held her chin with one of his hands, while the other instinctively wrapped around waist. "I love you, too." He confessed, before he claimed her lips. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"I guess you should stay in my room again. You know, so I can keep an eye on you better." Ichigo smirked.

"Lame excuse, Ichigo." Rukia said while rolling her eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't want to stay in that closet anymore after you made a hollow inhabit it."

Ichigo smiled mischievously. "Who said anything about the closet? My bed is enough to fit us both. If not, we sure can do something about it so we could fit..."

Rukia smirked and kissed him again, now deeper and more passionate. Damned pops was right. He was gonna be a man.

Heh. There. So how was it? Please review. This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I hope it's good enough. I just wanted to show how Ichigo would still prefer Rukia even if Senna is back. I just didn't like how Ichigo seemed to be attached to Senna in the movie. Yay Ichiruki! Thanks for reading!

**Post-editing notes: Ah, a year later and here I found myself re-writing the fic that started it all. Well, I hope there was some improvement in my writing after a year in ff(dot)net. Thank you to everyone who read this fic. Have a good day! X3**


End file.
